


New Training

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Complete, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought Cas an anal plug training kit and they use it for the first time. Straight-up porn with no plot, dominance switching between Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesinyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinyourhair/gifts).



> This was one of those things written because of a conversation... Did you know Walgreens sells sex toys online? Well, they do. And my friend discovered this and showed it to me and gigglefits led to us discovering the ... "Anal Training Kit" to which she demanded I write a fic of, well, exactly what happens below.

As Dean twisted his finger around in Cas's ass, Cas let out a little grunt of pleasure. He began pressing himself back against Dean's fingers. A growl was given, "More. Dean."

With a little smile, Dean teased a moment longer, then slipped his next finger in. Hungry for it, Cas started fucking himself back on Dean's fingers instantly. Dean scissored him open just enough to get the start of the first plug going in. He slid his fingers out and the tip of the plug in at the same time, then pressed a hand to the top of Cas's ass. He held him still.

"Okay, Cas, gonna need you to hold still. Just let me do the work." Dean spoke gentle but firm.

With a grunt and a bite of his lip, Cas nodded and pressed his face into the bed. He calmed his breathing and let Dean start twisting the anal plug, working it into his ass.

The pressure was amazing. Cas felt himself stretching, but it was smooth and just right. It didn't hurt, it just felt good, but as much as he wanted to push back onto it, Dean made him hold still until the plug was completely inside of him. As the last, widest part popped in and his body closed around it, Cas moaned and relaxed against the bed a bit. 

Cas was breathing heavy and hornier than ever. His dick was hard, where it was trapped between himself and the bed. Dean slid his hand down over Cas's ass and gave one cheek a hard squeeze. 

"How's it feel?" Dean asked, a smirk apparent in his tone. 

Cas couldn't get any words out, just groaned and moan, pressing his ass back into Dean's hand. He rolled his hips in circles, trying to get friction against his dick since the action of the plug had paused, though being filled that way felt amazing.

"I kinda like how you look all horny like that," Dean teased and the glare he got from Cas made him laugh. He turned Cas over so that he was on his back. Dean slid his hands up Cas's legs, starting at his knees then up towards his crotch, thumbs trailing along his inner thigh, making Cas buck his hips up, which squeezed his ass cheeks together and made him gasp. It was surprising and wonderful.

"Uhg, Dean, fuck." Cas managed, eyes closed tight, arms struggling against the wrist braces binding his hands to the headboard.

Dean wound his hand around Cas's dick, stroking him slow but firm. He wouldn't bring Cas to completion, but gave him something to work against. Cas couldn't quite handle fucking himself into Dean's hand, because it was a little too overwhelming. He had to control his breathing to handle it. Cas licked his lips and panted out breaths. 

"I don't..." He panted and moaned.

Dean's hand paused and he lifted his eyes to Cas's face. "You good?"

"Think... I..." Cas moaned and tried to push himself into Dean's hand again, wanting him to keep going.

Dean laughed when he realized Cas was still okay and kept twisting his hand around that dick. "You don't think what?"

Cas groaned again when Dean's hand gripped the base of his dick with a firm hold. Cas pressed his head back against the bed between his arms and his whole body tensed. He growled and looked at Dean. "Don't think I can hold on."

"Oh, you can..." Dean said, holding his fingers around the base of Cas's cock. "Maybe we should have gotten you a cock ring, too..."

Cas's jaw dropped and he breathed heavily. "We ... have more..."

Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Cas's cock. "We do have two more plugs to upgrade... think you can handle it?"

Cas bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"Turn over." Dean said as he grabbed Cas's hips and helped him flip back over onto his stomach and expose that plugged up ass. Dean pressed his hand against the exposed part of the plug, pressing it into Cas enough to make him moan. He twisted it around, rocking it slightly until Cas got load with his moans. Then he left it there while he lubed up the next size up. 

"M'kay, Cas, you gotta relax a lot before I pull this one out. You ready?"

Cas took a few slow breaths and relaxed his whole body against the bed. When he felt steady, he nodded and breathed out, "Yeah."

Dean was careful about it when he pulled the plug out, wedging it slowly back to get past that larger section. Cas hissed at first, but it released quickly and the rest came out easily. He could feel himself already so much looser, but missed that firm, packed feeling. Looking back over his shoulder again, Cas watched Dean pull his cheeks apart. Dean slid his fingers over the exposed hole, checking the lube there. He slicked his fingers and made sure Cas was still good and wet, then began working the second plug into him.

It was so good and so hard and so frustrating at the same time. On the one hand he just wanted Dean to fuck him silly, on the other hand, this was a whole new experience and was so amazing and different. Dean worked the plug into him the same way he did the first, but wasn't quite as slow this time. He wasn't quite as gentle, either. Cas wasn't exactly complaining about it, though.

Dean twisted the plug as he worked it in and out of Cas's ass. He was fucking the plug into him and the way it got bigger and bigger each time he pushed it deeper and deeper drove Cas mad. He huffed out breaths and pushed himself back onto the plug and was almost shocked the moment it popped in suddenly and the fucking stopped. He groaned and then panted, falling against the bed, and practically writhed against it.

"Yeah, that's good, huh?" Dean asked, caressing his ass cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the cheek, then started pressing kisses all the way up Cas's back, along his spine and then along his neck. Cas's hair tickled his face and the sweat-slicked skin was salty and sweet.

Cas was breathing hard but loved the simultaneous pressure of the plug in his ass and Dean at his back. "It's good... Fuck... Dean..."

"What do you want, baby?" He slid his hand up Cas's side, placing more kisses to his neck.

"You." Cas breathed out, eyes closed, but he was determined.

Dean drew his hands up Cas's arms to the cuffs and spoke into his ear, "You want out?"

"Yes." The word was growled but Cas didn't move.

He complied and unfastened the cuffs around Cas's wrists, freeing him. Another kiss was placed to Cas's shoulder, then Dean got up off of him. He straddled Cas's lap and watched Cas roll over onto his back beneath him. They were both completely nude and Dean was just as hard as Cas, aroused from what he had just done with Cas.

"I'm all yours..." Dean said, presenting himself to Cas. 

Carefully, Cas sat up, moaning at the unexpected feeling of the plug as he moved. He reached both hands up to cup Dean's face and pulled him in for a hard, possessive kiss. Dean melted into it and for all the aggressive nature of his control they started with, he gave it all over to Cas in that one kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Cas pulled away, grabbed Dean by the shoulders and tossed him down onto the bed, flipping their position. Cas kissed Dean hard again, taking all the power with it. Dean arched his back against the bed and returned the kiss almost desperately. Cas's hands went to Dean's arms then and pushed them up into the place his had been, and cuffed Dean's wrists to the headboard. 

Dean moaned and thrust his hips up to rub his hard shaft against Cas's, wanting some attention on his own dick. Cas pressed himself down against Dean and pinned their hips together down against the bed. They both moaned deeply and just rutted against each other for a good moment until it just wasn't enough.

Though Cas was already in danger of coming, so he needed this to happen fast. He pulled away from Dean quickly, who whimpered at the loss. Cas grabbed the lube and slathered it over his hand, getting sloppy with it in his haste. He hiked one of Dean's legs up and pushed his finger straight into Dean's ass without any hesitation. Dean gasped and let his body ease into it. They had enough sex that prep time was pretty easy for Dean. Cas aggressively stretched him, and the second he was read, Cas pulled his fingers out and shoved his own lubed up cock straight in.

Dean gasped and let out a low noise as Cas pushed into him. "Ohhh, yeah... fuck, yes..."

He wrapped his legs around Cas's hips, hoisting himself up off the bed to give Cas the right angle. The other man was relentless, not bothering to build up to it, just fucking him hard right away. He took Dean deep and fast, grabbing his shoulders for an anchor to get as hard as possible. Dean's mouth was slack, his head was back, throat exposed, he let himself get pummeled by Cas and moaned loud, grunting and panting with each thrust. All he could manage was incomprehensible "fuck, fuck, yes, shit, fuck, ahh."

They were wild and animal and hard and fast. Dean came faster and harder than he ever expected to, shooting his load all over both their chests with a loud shout. Cas yelled as he came hard, deep inside Dean, still thrusting the whole way until he just pressed into him, tensed and collapsed on top of Dean, panting hard.

It was a good minute before either of them managed to catch their breath enough to move. Cas was still buried inside Dean and the plug still deep inside him. He didn't want to move. Before pulling out, he lifted his heavy arms to unfasten the cuffs around Dean's wrist. Still panting, Dean lowered his arms to wrap around Cas, hugging him close. He kissed the top of Cas's head and nuzzled into his hair.

It took all his willpower to slowly, finally, pull out of Dean. The other man moaned unhappily as that full feeling was removed. Dean sagged against the bed and Cas moved, re-positioning himself higher up and more comfortably against Dean.

Once he settled, Dean shifted as well, drawing his hand along Cas's thigh and around to his ass cheek, giving it a squeeze. "Don't want it out yet, huh?"

Cas pouted and nuzzled into Dean's neck. "No."

Dean laughed brightly, if tired. "We'll give it a minute. Maybe take a shower, take it out then." Dean gave Cas a little spank.

Cas laughed and buried his face into Dean's neck further. He was content to just lay here for a while. This was definitely a new experience and one he would welcome again soon. Very soon.


End file.
